


【授翻RFR】向你坠落

by loveHal



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveHal/pseuds/loveHal
Summary: “为什么你总是离开，John？”
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Kudos: 3





	【授翻RFR】向你坠落

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [falling around you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081496) by [vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/pseuds/vindicatedtruth). 
  * A translation of [falling around you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081496) by [vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/pseuds/vindicatedtruth). 



> 星号里的文字在原文里是斜体然而蠢作者打出来的斜体粘贴过来就……强烈推荐有能力的大家去看原文！作者太太的文字简直可以直接化成两个人的声音响在脑海里！

falling around you  
by vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)

Summary：“为什么你总是离开，John？”

“为什么你总是离开，John？”  
“当你不停地追我的时候，我似乎做不到。”  
“你接了我的电话。”  
“我*总会*接你的电话。我不知道你什么时候会有危险，Harold。”  
“但当你救下我之后却离开了。”  
“我的任务已经完成了。”  
“告诉我，Mr Reese…为了把你留下来，我是否必须不断地将自己置于危险之中？”  
“*不要那样做。*”  
“我只是觉得…只有我快死了的时候你才会留下，这让我非常伤心。”  
“该死，Harold，我离开你是因为这样*你才不会死。*”  
“干我们的这份工作，Mr.Reese—”  
“或早或晚我们会真正死去。我知道，Harold。我只是希望那个人是*我*。”  
“所以你宁愿自己成为那个凶手？”  
“…什么？”  
“你有没有意识到，*John*，看着你从我身边离开是在杀死我？”  
“你只是习惯了有我，Harold。在没有我之前你活了好久。”  
“但是现在我发现我不愿意没有你的活下去，在了解你之后。”  
“你*需要*我Harold，你习惯了。”  
“…是的。只是…可能不是以你想的那种方式。”  
“那么我是怎么想的？*Finch*，在你彻底了解*一切*关于我的事情后？”  
“你认为我需要你的技巧，作为一个守护者。”  
“对，这难道不是你雇佣我的理由吗？”  
“我曾这么想。我只是从来没有想到你会…保护一些别的什么。某种比我性命还要重要的东西。”  
“*没有什么比你的生命更重要。*”  
“不，有的。最起码对我而言是这样。而这是你一次又一次从我身边离开而没有保护好的。”  
“告诉我吧Harold，告诉我又一件我没能保护的事，我*这辈子*都是个失败者。”  
“…我认为那不是你的过错。你认为你手里握着的只是我的性命，而你实际上拥有对我来说更为重要的东西。”  
“…我握着什么，Finch？”  
“我的心，Mr.Reese。你从来不知道…你一直拥有它。以及…我很抱歉，因为我从来没有因此想让你背负这个包袱。”  
“Harold—我以为—Grace—甚至是*Nathan*—”  
“我爱他们，John。我全心全意地爱着他们。但是从来没有谁拥有我的心。直到—”  
“你什么时候知道的？”  
“关于我爱你这件事？”  
“…Harold，*你什么时候意识到的？*”  
“甚至在遇见你之前，Mr.Reese。我告诉过你，我了解关于你的一切。”  
“你爱上了一个*杀人犯*？一个国家的叛徒？你有没有意识到你爱上了一个*文档*？”  
“我爱上了一个救了Daniel Casey的命的人。”  
“…*Harold*。”  
“我知道，即使在那个时候我就知道你是个怎样的人，John。”  
“那么我是谁，Harold？在我自己都不清楚以后告诉我我究竟是一个怎样的人。”  
“一个好人，John。”  
“既然如此又是为什么呢，Harold？”  
“你说什么？”  
“为什么你一直在推开我呢？为什么花了那么久你才愿意承认你喜欢火腿蛋松饼，这样你就不用告诉我你*住*哪里了？”  
“Mr.Reese—”  
“*为什么你不信任我？*”  
“我是在保护你，John。*从我自己这里。*”  
“你显然低估了我从你那里保护我自己的能力。只要我想我可以消失不见。”  
“哦，但你低估了*我*，Mr.Reese。我在害怕…我会对你做的事。”  
“Finch，当我说你可以问我要任何我可以*给*的东西的时候，相信我。”  
“*正是这样。*Mr.Reese。这正是我一直试图保护你的原因，因为我害怕—”  
“…Harold？”  
“…我很抱歉，John。我非常抱歉。”  
“你在害怕什么，Harold？你在…你在害怕*我*吗？”  
“我在害怕*我自己*，John。”  
“那真有意思，因为你是世界上唯一一个使我感到安全的人。而我已经去过整个世界。”  
“…*John。*”  
“让我再问你一遍，Harold。*你在害怕什么？*”  
“我在害怕我想要的太多，John。我发现我自己…在你不在的时候很痛苦。我需要总是知道你在哪里，你是否安全，是否*快乐*。我需要知道你得到了照顾，你得到了保护，你拥有你需要和想要的一切，甚至更多。我需要…每天早上看到你的微笑，晚上听到你入睡时的深呼吸。我需要…看到你在我对面，和我一起吃饭，我需要和你一起看每一处纽约的景色，我需要每天下午看到你和小熊一起散步，放下戒备地跟它玩耍，你很少这样。我需要看到你眼睛周围的笑纹，因为每一次我看到你笑起来你的眼睛就会更加明亮并且看上去不可思议的年轻，就像以前那个还没有被世界打破的你，那个我希望能早点救下的你，这样我就能和你多相处几年，因为我想和你共度余生。我想—”  
“…Harold。”  
“*John*。”  
“你需要什么，Harold？告诉我。”  
“John，我求你，不要让我—”  
“*求你*”  
“我想…我需要*触摸*你，John。我需要…知道你的笑容尝起来是什么味道，你的舌头尝起来是什么味道，你的牙齿在我皮肤上会是什么感觉。我需要…去感受你的老茧，知道被你*握住*是什么感觉，你握枪的方式，你熟练地使用它们以及保养它们的敬畏。我需要…被那样被你*使用*，知道你也像那样关心着我。我需要…你的手抚摸我的身体，知道不论多破碎，我希望你是那个彻底把我撕碎的人，因为你是唯一一个能将我再拼回去的人。我需要知道…当你高潮的时候你的声音，当我操你喉咙的时候你的样子，我们一起高潮的感受，当你插入我，当我在你体内，当我们同时品尝对方的味道。我需要知道你的每一个伤疤，然后把它们分类，尽管我永远没办法消除它们，但我可以用我的唇舌我的牙齿覆盖它们，用我的标记来治愈它们，用你爱它们的新回忆代替你留下它们的旧回忆。我需要感受你在我身上颤抖，知道你足够信任我好让我从始至终都抱着你，我需要听见你的呼吸，整晚地抱着你，知道你在我怀中，你是被保护的，安全的，被珍视的，以及*被爱的*，知道当黎明到来，我会再为你展示一遍。”  
“还有别的吗？”  
“我需要知道你是*我的*，John，因为和别人分享你这样的想法让我病态，我必须停止追踪任何可能对你感兴趣的人因为侵犯别人的隐私在道德上是*错误的*，只是因为我想确认…他们*配得上*你，他们会…他们会比我*更爱*你，尽管我怀疑还有谁能比我更爱你—”  
“Harold，你仍然相信我有可能为*别人*着想，这对我来说太歇斯底里了。”  
“*我没有在开玩笑，John。*”  
“我也没有。你知道吗，Harold？你比生命更重要，比阳光更明亮。你是我的重力。我向你坠落。”  
“…John。”  
“你需要什么？Harold。”  
“我需要知道我是*你的*。每一部分。即使我身上破碎的，不可救药的部分，都是你的，如果你愿意拥有它们。”  
“很好，因为我不分享。”  
“…John？”  
“我只需要你为我做一件事，Harold。”  
“任何事，Mr.Reese。任何事情。”  
“我需要你挂断这通电话。”  
“我…什么？”  
“以及我需要你打开门。”  
“*什么*？John，你…你在*这里*？”  
“不然我还能在哪儿，Harold？”  
“但是我以为…你早就离开了。”  
“但是我发现我又回到了你的身边，就像我经常做的那样。”  
“…重力。”  
“看来我不是唯一一个坠落的人，Harold。不如一起坠落，你觉得呢？”  
“当我让你进来后会怎么样，John？”  
“…*不要让我离开。*”  
END


End file.
